This invention relates to a novel means for capturing a major portion of the heat and fumes emitted from the iron blast furnace and molten metal and slag during casting. One means for control of cast house fume emissions has been to provide hoods, baffles, canopies, and curtains in various configurations, both fixed and movable, but all spaced at some distance from the operating floor such that confinement of the fumes is not achieved. Shortcomings of these prior art means include poor efficiency of capture of the fumes, unnecessarily high air handling volumes to achieve capture, and the need to raise, lower or swing curtains or baffles into position or out of position for each opening and closing, obstructions and interferences to normal work and maintenance routines and inhalation of fumes by cast house workers.
Another prior art means consists of employing tight-fitting covers resting on the cast house floor in such a manner as to prevent fumes from rising from the iron trough molten pool. Fume and heat are removed directly from the top of the cover or from either end of the trough cover but in all cases the covers were moved into and out of position for each casting so that uncontrolled fumes rose to the cast house roof in the 2 or 3 minute interval prior to placing the covers and prior to terminating the casting.
A device for partially enclosing an open topped vessel for converting molten iron metal or steel is illustrated in U.S. Pat. 3,743,264.